


Three weeks

by kittymannequin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Clarke Griffin, Awkward Flirting, Cute, Dorks, F/F, Fluff, Lawyer Lexa (The 100), Mutual Pining, Neighbors, and they were quarantined, they be pining, yup yall knew this was coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: yall knew there'd be quarantine fics happening
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 28
Kudos: 117





	Three weeks

Three weeks. 

Three weeks since Lexa saw Anya or Lincoln, three weeks since she’s been further than the store just outside her building, three weeks since she’s worn anything but her sweatpants. 

The moment news of the virus hitting the city came out, Lexa’s firm was already emptying offices, sending employee after employee home with armfuls of equipment and a promise that they’d be back as soon as everything clears out. 

Three weeks, and still no sign of any change, not for the better. And Lexa was already going stir crazy. 

No gym, no friends, no quiet corner in her favorite lil’ coffeeshop, no weekly trips to Bed Bath & Beyond for candles. Good thing she always bought a few more than she really needed because there was no sign of stores opening any time soon.

But worst of all? 

No chance to see the cute blonde from across the hall every morning. And every evening. And all the possible times in between that Lexa happened to “accidentally” bump into her on the stairs or in the elevator. No, Clarke - she found out her name was Clarke a few months ago from Lincoln - was staying in her apartment, locked and careful to avoid any and all contact with the outside world and, as much as Lexa loved how responsible Clarke is, simultaneously she absolutely hated not being able to see her.

_ Ugh, this fucking sucks. _

She plops down on the floor, mid-exercise, groaning when the ache at the small of her back takes over. She falls into a series of strenuous stretches, groaning and all but whimpering as some of them seem to drag the life out of her. She’s in her last minutes of stretching, Clarke’s face hovering around in her mind, when a knock on her door has her freezing mid stretch. 

“Yes?” She calls out, standing up and making her way to the door.

“ _ Hey, uh, it’s Clarke? Your neighbor from across the hall? I was hoping to borrow some sug- Flour. Some flour, if you have any.”  _

For a moment, Lexa stops in her steps, momentarily stuck in bewilderment. It morphs into excitement and, without thinking, she hurries to the door, unlocking and throwing it open. 

“Clarke, hey. Hi. Hello.”  _ Real smooth, Lexa. _

“Hey Lexa.” Clarke barely manages to stop herself from chuckling, but she can’t stop the smile that begs to take over her face, right before her jaw drops and she all but stutters. “Oh, wow. That’s, uh- Those are maubs. Muscles. Uh, abs. You’ve got abs. Very, uh, very sweaty abs. Very defined. Wow.” Stumbling through her words, Clarke finally comes to a stop, her cheeks a deeper shade when her eyes finally slide back from Lexa’s bare middle and up to her eyes.

Unconsciously flexing, Lexa leans against the door, only to miss it by a few inches and almost fall down right beside it. She manages to catch herself in the last second, grinning sheepishly at Clarke. 

“Yeah, uh, just caught me in the middle of my daily workout. Gotta, uh, gotta keep in shape.” She adds, stammering as she steps aside and opens the door a little further. “I know we’re in quarantine and all, but you’re welcome to come in. I’ve got some sugar to spare.” 

“Oh I haven’t left my place in over three weeks so I’m clean.” Clarke says. “I mean, obviously I’m clean, I shower.” 

“Right, yes, I know what you mean. I’ve been locked in here as long as you and I’m totally going crazy.” Turning on her heels, Lexa starts heading for the kitchen, bringing a hand to the back of her neck, rubbing nervously. “Wait, you said flour?”

“No, sugar.” Clarke closes the door behind her, only to turn immediately, reaching out but not really sure what for. “No I mean flour. Yes. Flour.” 

“I don’t think I have any but I’ll check.” Lexa mumbles, turning on her heel and heading for the kitchen cabinet where she usually has all the cooking supplies she never really uses. True to her instincts, there is no flour. “Well, I have sugar but, no flour.” There’s a small, sheepish smile on her face when she turns around, leaning back against the counter. “I don’t suppose you can just.. Not use any?” 

Clarke leans against the wall, scratching her chin. 

“I uh.. I’m not really sur-”

“What are you making? I, uh, I could help?” Lexa ventures, despite her better nature telling her not to completely butt in on Clarke’s business.  _ What’s there to lose save for … uh.. Everything? She’s probably gonna think I’m a creep for asking. _

“I’d love to!” The words come out before Clarke has a chance to stop herself, only realising what she’s said when she catches the curl of a smirk forming at the corner of Lexa’s lips. “I mean, I’d love it if you did. Help out.” The shade of red on her cheeks deepens as she ducks to the side, grabbing the door handle and quickly opening the door. “Pancakes. I’m making pancakes. Uh, I’ll, I’ll google how to make flourless pancakes?” 

“Perfect! I’ll just grab a shower and be there in twenty!” Lexa calls after her. “Make that ten!” She calls out again as the doors close, followed by the sound of Clarke’s laughter. 

Lexa stands there for a moment longer, dazed and somewhat confused by this turn of events, only to dash for the bathroom not a second later, grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i should write a few more?


End file.
